


[授翻][盾冬]Steve G. Rogers指南——你在过去几年错过了什么 by what_alchemy

by elvina_moqi



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Handwaving, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 03:13:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15572445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvina_moqi/pseuds/elvina_moqi
Summary: Steve有些对付这些21世纪东西的小窍门。





	[授翻][盾冬]Steve G. Rogers指南——你在过去几年错过了什么 by what_alchemy

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Steven G. Rogers Guide to What You Missed the Last Few Years](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1497430) by [what_alchemy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_alchemy/pseuds/what_alchemy). 



————————————————————————————

Bucky，当他又是Bucky了，当他停止否认自己的脸并且开始记起Steve的脸的时候，习惯性地在每一次进入任何一栋建筑后脱下帽子。看到这一幕这让Steve感觉胸口发胀，但他依然有义务让Bucky知道现在人们习惯的改变。

 

“你不必再在室内脱帽了，”他告诉他。他们正在一家面包店里，这样Bucky就能吃到他那份香炸奶酪卷，这显然是他美梦成真的时刻。

 

“什么，像女士们（这里Bucky用的是dames，在现代英语中有老太婆的意思）那样？”他说，而当柜台那头的几个女人皱着眉头向他恶狠狠地瞪来时，他朝她们做了个鬼脸。

 

Steve耸了耸肩。“我猜是的，”他说。“现如今没人看起来在意这事儿了。我不太清楚从什么时候开始，又是为什么开始的。这条没包含在我的“欢迎来到21世纪”大礼包里。”

 

“噢。”

 

“很多东西都不在里面。”

 

“那么，我没那个礼包也挺好的。”Bucky将几绺不听话的头发塞到耳后，然后小心地将帽子戴到了头上。他盯着Steve。Steve也盯着他。然后，同样小心翼翼地，Bucky把他的帽子摘了下来。

 

————

 

Steve第一次带Bucky去一家超市的时候，Bucky经历了一场恐慌发作。Steve带他从超市出来，让他坐在外面的路边石上，在Bucky头抵在膝间喘不过气来的时候，他坚定的手按在他后背的肩胛骨之间的位置一圈一圈的抚慰。

 

“没事了，”Steve说着毫无意义的话，一句又一句。“我们没事了。”

 

“我不知道我怎么会这样，”Bucky说，急喘得比当年他背着60磅重的工具跑过九头蛇基地那次还要厉害。他攥紧了自己血肉之躯的那只手，重重地捶打着水泥地面直到他的指关节破裂出血。Steve用他另一只手攥住Bucky的手腕，止住了他的动作。他能从他腕处薄薄的皮肤下感觉到Bucky激烈跳动的心脏。

 

Bucky低声诅咒着，然后整个人摊到了Steve身侧。

 

“跟我说点儿美好的东西。”他说，而如果他的语气有那么一点倾向祈求的痕迹，Steve并不打算指出来。

 

“呃。” Steve绞尽脑汁直到他想起了什么绝对能让Bucky笑出声的事情。“好吧，‘boner（愚蠢造成的大错）’不再是它以前的意思了。”

“哦，是吗？”Bucky从紧咬着的牙关中说。他在颤抖，但他的呼吸频率降下来了一些。“那现在是什么意思？”

 

Steve盘算了一下要不要让他猜猜，但他决定还是直接说了。

 

“我告诉过你纽约之战的事，对吧？好吧，在那之后，我有点无所事事，Howard的孩子就邀请我去他家住一阵子。我能拥有一层公寓和一切——现在的一切都看起来那么大，就好像每个人都需要那么大地方似的。但我有点，我不知道，低落，独自一人住在那么大的房间里，没人能跟我说话。所以我大多数时间都在共用楼层里打发时间，在那儿我可以找到Banner博士或者Barton特工。厨房里有个机器是用来做咖啡，或者，呃，蒸馏咖啡，它跟咖啡有很大的不同，因为即使是在3000里以外Stark要是知道我刚才把他的蒸馏咖啡机叫做咖啡机器的话，他都会跑过来用激光炸飞我的。”Steve可以感觉到Bucky在笑，低沉安静地紧贴着他的身体。他的手扩大了抚摸的范围到Bucky的整个背部。“总之，就是这台蒸馏咖啡机，我发现喝完它做出的三杯咖啡之后能让我感到一点儿兴奋，虽然只能持续几分钟，但那已经很了不起了，对吧？所以我真的很喜欢这个机器。但有一天，我不知道，我搞砸了。那机器开始向外喷射烧焦的污泥然后弄成了一个巨大的烂摊子。我感觉很糟糕，显而易见，所以我必须跑去Stark的工作间找他，他让我进去之后看着我就好像在说你来这干嘛，Rogers队长，除了他永远不会那么叫我因为他总是会灵机一动就给我起一个聪明的绰号。总之，我决定豁出去直说，所以我做好心理准备，然后我说，‘Tony，我恐怕我闯了个大祸（I made a big boner）。’而他——噢，天，Buck，他就那么大睁着眼睛看着我好像他不敢相信自己的耳朵或他的幸运，然后他开始冲他天花板上的电脑大喊着，问它有没有把刚才那话录下来因为他想要用那句话装饰他的卧室，而我当然对正在发生什么一头雾水，所以我就那么……重复了一次。而这一次，Stark从椅子上摔了下来，字面意义上在地上滚来滚去，大笑到他无法呼吸。我不知道一个成年男人也可以笑成那样。”

 

“但它现在是什么意思了？”Bucky说。“我不明白。”

 

“它的意思是……”Steve故意咳嗽了几声。“它是‘勃起’的俚语说法。并且，多数情况下是青少年使用的俚语。”

 

一声闷闷的抽噎声让Steve担心地低下头，但正当他开始提心吊胆的时候，他意识到Bucky正笑得几乎跟那天的Stark一样厉害。

 

“噢上帝啊，Steve。”他上气不接下气地说。“你宣布你为一个Stark硬了。”

 

“是啊，是啊，笑个够吧你就。”

 

“Steve。”Bucky握住了他的胳膊，攥得有点太紧了。他抬起头直到能用他那双因为润湿而闪闪发亮的双眼看向Steve。

 

“怎么了。Buck？”

 

“你一定得给我搞一份那录音。”

 

———————

 

Steve是个只吃烤肉和马铃薯就能满足的人，但他必须得承认的是，自从他在新世纪醒来，他便对寿司情有独钟。他对寿司的热爱是逐步建立的：从被Natasha哄骗着吃了第一块加州酪梨寿司，到最终毕业于鱼籽和章鱼和之间的一切。他甚至喜欢在每块寿司上都沾一点芥末了。所以在Bucky搬进Steve家的空卧室一个多月之后，当他说，“今天晚饭我想尝点别的，”的时候，Steve只能想到一种料理。

 

“保持开放的心态，好吗？”Steve说。他们坐在一个可能算是他们自己空间的小隔间里，而且它还有个私密遮帘呢。在所有他尝试过的寿司店里Steve最喜欢这个地方，大部分的原因是在这里没人会朝他走过来然后惊讶地抽气，或者不经允许就用手机偷拍他。

 

Bucky浏览了一遍菜单，然后看了看那张写着材料清单的纸。他的眉头渐渐皱了起来。

 

“呃，我认出这是英语了，但我还是一点儿都看不懂。”

 

“我们这顿先让你从一些简单的东西开始。”

 

Bucky翻了个白眼。“我不需要特殊待遇，Rogers。”他说。他合上菜单，并把它推到了桌子中央。服务员进来点单的时候，Bucky朝自己身前挥了挥手，请Steve先点。他点了龙卷寿司和劲爆寿司卷，每一种生鱼片以及他觉得能吃的上的所有种类的手握寿司，加上一碗味增汤和一些枝豆。今晚这顿饭会很昂贵，但现在他的钱太多了，就算他每晚都来吃寿司，他都不知道怎么能花得完。

 

“就给我来跟他一摸一样的。”Bucky说道，朝服务员露出他调情专用的笑容。她离开之后，他从桌子那头神气十足地看了Steve一眼。

 

“如果你不喜欢的话，我们之后可以去吃汉堡。”Steve脱口而出。这给他换来了小腿上猛地一脚。

 

“等到我的胃没法承受你能吃的东西那天，伙计，我就吃掉我的鞋。”Bucky说。

 

他兴致勃勃地剥着枝豆，用豆子丢着Steve，然后用舌头追着舔手指上的咸味，直到Steve不得不挪开视线并希望灯光足够昏暗到掩住自己的脸红。他呷了一口味增汤然后耸耸肩，声称它尝起来“很不错。”。

 

然后，两名服务员来到他们桌前，放下一大堆各种各样的寿司，他们俩一人一大盘，Steve看着Bucky将眼睛瞪得又圆又大。服务员们在他们面前摆好了盘子，直到Steve感谢了服务员并拿起了筷子，Bucky都一直在盯着那几排寿司。至少，由于他们俩前几周已经吃了足够多的中餐外卖，Bucky还知道怎么用这两根东西。

 

“你还好吗，Buck？”

 

“Steve。这些食物没熟。”

 

“我以为你能吃得下任何我可以吃的东西呢。”

 

“嘿，你那个无辜的表情从没糊弄过我。”Bucky说，“你有点太享受这一刻了吧。”

 

Steve微微一笑，耸了耸肩。他夹起一块鳗鱼寿司，朝Bucky晃了晃。

 

“这个是熟的，”他说。“注意别卡到小鱼刺就行。”

 

“这张绿纸是他妈的什么？”

 

“美味的，美味的海苔。”

 

“拿这些看起来发红的小粒粒是什么？”

 

“飞鱼卵。”

 

“我的天哪，Steve。”

 

“嘿，尝尝吧。你不吃怎么知道。”Steve把鳗鱼寿司扔进了嘴里。

 

“听着。也许我们态度好一点，我们可以请他们帮咱们把这条鱼煮熟。”

 

Steve根本不想在吃完他的寿司和Bucky的那份（如果事情真到那个地步了）之前离开餐厅，他掏出钱包放在桌子上。

 

“好吧，”他说。“让我叫个服务员过来，然后我们就可以去吃美味多汁的美国汉堡包了。”

 

Bucky放在桌面上的机械手握紧成拳，真的那只手则攥紧了他的筷子。他挺起肩膀，嘴唇抿成了一个坚定的小弧。Steve认出了他这副表情的意思，他试着把胜利的欢呼压在肚子里。

 

“你敢。”Bucky说。他恶狠狠地猛拽起一块金枪鱼寿司，然后塞进他的嘴巴里，好似这就表明他有多怨恨Steve。Steve看着他咀嚼着，看着他的眉毛愉悦惊喜地扬起，看着他还没来得及咽下去就抓起一块鲑鱼寿司。

 

“怎么样？”Steve说。

 

“别废话。（Steve肯定是想说：told you）”

Steve表演着把自己嘴唇扣起来的哑剧，然后双手举起表示投降。Bucky舔干净了他的盘子，还吃了几个冰激凌大福做甜点。

 

————————————

 

在Bucky的坚决要求下，Steve第二次带他去了超市。他在酸奶柜台前停住不动了。他一手拿着 Yoplait牌的，另一只手中拿着Dannon牌的。而两个都是草莓味的。他盯着它们看了整整5分钟，直到Steve悄悄走到他身边，问他是不是一切都好。

 

“区别是什么？”Bucky问。

 

“价格？”

 

“价格可以忽略，除非你要买一大堆。而且你看，我可以只买水果风味的酸奶，或者买真正的水果。或者买底下有果粒的。或者一点果粒都没有，就只有蜂蜜，或者香草，或者这个叫做‘原味’的味道。我可以买低脂的或者全脂的。我可以买脱乳清酸奶或者非脱乳清酸奶。我可以买混合口味的，里面有：麦片，或者饼干，或者一大块糖。我还可以买那种看起来像布丁的。我可以买装在塑料包装里的，或者装在大桶里的。还有看看那个——那是纯液体酸奶。我怎么可能决定买哪种？人们是怎么决定买哪种的？”

 

”我猜大多数人会找到一些他们喜欢的然后坚持那一种，或者买些打折产品。人都是各不相同的，所以会有这些不同的……酸奶。”

 

“在一切发生之前，你能想象我们会呆在这样一个地方吗？你甚至能解释这一切吗？这种 _奢侈_ ？”

 

“你会慢慢习惯的。”Steve轻声说。

 

“我不知道怎么去习惯。”

 

“Bucky。”他的名字就像个点金石。【怎样将金子般的爱意融入一个单纯的名字里？】。“咱们扔掉那玩意去看电影吧。我听说新版的《神奇女侠》现在爆火。”

 

“你就喜欢那些能把你揍扁的强悍女人。”

 

“我有罪。”

 

Bucky顺从地让他夺走手中的酸奶，顺从地让Steve的一只手揽住肩膀领他走出超市，顺从地听着Steve滔滔不绝地讲着神奇女侠，就好像那位女士即是他心中所爱。

 

——————

  
  


几天之后，他们在地铁车厢里时，Steve看到Bucky露出了他经典的恍然大悟的神情。两个女人正坐在距离他们不远的座位，手拉着手，靠近的腿交缠在一起。她们轻柔地跟对方说话，脸贴着脸，对话中不时用蜻蜓点水的亲吻强调着重点，那都泄露出了她们两人的亲密关系。Steve迅速移开了视线。他的胸口一阵剧痛，而Bucky强壮而坚实的大腿正靠在他腿边，而他告诉自己要感激Bucky还在他身边，告诉自己此时此刻就该平息下胸中灼烧的嫉妒之火。

 

“别盯着了，”他低声说。“你这样很不礼貌。”

 

在他的余光中，他看见Bucky把下巴埋到胸口，将视线挪向肮脏的地板。他交叉起双臂并把腿更往前地伸展开，大腿更紧地贴在Steve腿上。

 

“人们现在在公共场合就这么做了，哈？”他说，声音跟Steve的一样轻。

 

Steve抿紧了双唇。“是因为她们是两位女士，还是其中一个是黑人另一个是白人？”

 

在他旁边，Bucky深吸一口气然后呼了出来。

 

“不要给我来‘妈妈对你很失望’这套，Rogers。”他说。“你从没告诉过我这方面的事。”

 

“看看你周围，Buck。”Steve猛地伸手挥向那些对周围漠不关心形形色色的地铁乘客们。“一如既往的纽约客们，太过于专注于他们自己的生活，以至于注意不到或者根本不在意其他人在干些什么。”

 

“我想告诉她们躲起来，”Buck低声说，声音变得沙哑。“我想告诉她们快逃，在任何人决定给她们点儿教训之前。”

 

Steve转过头看着他。他的脸，同往常一样轮廓分明，随着他磨牙的动作而瑟瑟颤抖，伴着旧日的恐惧而涨得通红。他的一只膝盖开始疯狂地抖动。

 

“Bucky——”

 

Bucky猛地伸出右手，狠狠地砸在自己腿上。

 

“你该死的知道得清清楚楚，人们注意得到并且在意这事儿，Steve。”他说，“这个世界从来就比你想的要肮脏得多。你得该死的好好记住我们有些人知道得比你清楚。”

 

车摇摇晃晃地刹住了，这不是他们该下的那站，但Bucky毫不犹豫地站起身冲出了开启的车门。Steve咽了口唾沫，无力地陷进了他的座位里。

 

————————————

 

Bucky第三次去超市的时候，独自一人，他在厕所的一个隔间里给Steve打来了电话。

 

“你还好吗？”Steve问，在Bucky回答之前就站起来穿上了外套。“你想让我过去接你吗？”

 

“我很好，”Bucky说，“一个家伙就不能在厕所里给另一个家伙打电话吗？天哪，Rogers。”

 

“这又不费事儿，”Steve说。“我很愿意去超市接你。”

 

Bucky大笑起来，从听筒里传来他隆隆的带着低沉喘息的笑声，Steve的脊柱底端的一团灼热紧绷起来。他闭上眼睛用意志力将那感觉挥走。

 

“为什么你这么……”

 

“什么？”Steve问道。这次他又是怎么搞砸了的？尽管Steve历经了接近一个世纪的时光和一次血清注射，还有让他觉得Bucky并不如他想象得那样直（就像Tony会说的）的半次坦白，但他仍旧在理解他人的方面不够好。

 

“完美，”Bucky柔声说，而Steve一时不知该怎么回应。

 

最终，他终于开口。“我不完美，Buck。”

 

“是啊，我知道。那一定糟透了，必须得每时每刻保证完美。”

 

“你这是在骂我吗？”

 

“才不是。只是有的时候，被你一直以来在这世上最钦佩的人用失望的眼神看着真的很难，就因为你跟他不一样。你能明白吗？”

 

“Buck，你永远都不会让我失望。”

 

“是啊，伙计，你是这么说，但你脸上的表情可不是这个意思。”

 

Steve用他空着的那只手撑住了沙发椅背，并重重地倚在了上面。

 

“我很抱歉。”他说。“这……很不容易。适应现代社会。我比谁都清楚这点，我会让你自己慢慢来，不会再表现得像是你应该跟我在同一个时间表上了。”

 

“我只是求你试一试（体谅我），Steve。这是每个人都能做到的，对吗？”

 

“是啊，”Steve说。不知为何，他感觉自己的喉咙里有个硬块。他用意志力将那感觉也挥走了。Bucky只是在电话另一头沉默地呼吸着，直到Steve说：“我之前看见两个男人在中央公园结婚。他们一个是黑人另一个是亚洲人。”

 

“是吗？看起来怎么样？”

 

Steve脱下他的外套，把自己扔到沙发上侧躺着。Stark手机已经在他耳边发热。

 

“我不知道，幸福？”他说。“树叶在飘落。客人们喜极而泣。我没呆太久；我不想看起来像个，额，creeper【怪人，现代俚语，本意：爬行者】。”

 

“Creeper。”

 

“我用对了吗？”

 

“我怎么会知道，Rogers？”

 

“你俚语总是比我用的好。”

 

“只是因为Rogers太太培养出了一位绅士而Barnes太太没做这事儿。”

 

“啊哦，你妈可是个天使，Buck，我可不想听到别的说法。”

 

“那就是为什么在这整场对话里你才是那个绅士。”

 

“我那时在嫉妒。”Steve脱口而出，接着屏住了呼吸。

 

Bucky安静了很长时间。Steve紧张地听着他的呼吸声。每一声呼气的间隔对Steve都像是四季更替。

 

“你和Sam……”Bucky说。

 

Steve揉了揉眼睛。他不能说他从没想过那个可能，但时间和环境都不允许他放纵自己的心血来潮。

 

“Sam……与别人相爱。”他说。“逝去之人。人不会那么容易忘记的。”Steve勾了勾唇角。

 

“是啊。”Bucky说。更长时间的沉默，然后他深吸一口气。“我和哈莱姆区【黑人住宅区】的一个家伙有过一段，算是吧。在战前的那几年。”

 

Steve的心脏开始狂跳起来。他屏住呼吸，直到他觉得自己听起来有往常一半正常。“真的？”

 

“我是说。就那么个人。我们去，你知道的，同性恋酒吧，如果我们在那碰见了，那么我们就搭伙。不是什么正式的关系，你明白吧。”

 

“但他是你的那个人。”

 

“啊，见鬼。”Bucky叹了口气。“并不是那样，好吗？我们有个——共识。我们比较合适是因为我们真正想要的那个人不可以知道，我们就在一起打发彼此的时间，不是什么认真的关系。

 

“哦。”Steve绞尽脑汁回想谁会是那个让Bucky一往情深的人。他们有几个附近的朋友，但没有其他人亲密到像自己这样占据Bucky大半的注意力。谁让那时的他那样渴望，以至于他要在某个Steve从没见过的男人怀中寻求安慰？

 

“我不知道他现在怎么样了。”

 

“我很抱歉。”

 

“嘿，好了。”Bucky说。“别说那些了。也许他活到很老很老然后结婚了什么的。”

 

这种事发生的几率很小，对他们那代人来说。即使他们熬过了战争，艾滋病危机，以及他人狭隘可恨的信念，等到世界真的开始转变的时候，他们已经太过衰老。对于一个黑人来说那一定更难。想到这些让Steve的心痛增加了一倍。

 

“希望如此，Buck。”他说。“我真心希望如此。”

 

“轻松多了，对吗？”Bucky说。“这样交谈。”

“在马桶上？”

 

通过手机传来的一声大笑好似霹雳，回荡在Steve耳边。

 

“你知道我什么意思，jerk。这样就是……容易多了。没有你看着我。”

 

Steve知道他的意思。他觉得他现在几乎可以说出任何事，而事实上他不认为他能当着Bucky的面说出那些话。但这并不能减轻听到Bucky刚刚告诉他“他不想看见Steve”的痛苦。也许他是自私的，想要Bucky留在他身边。在他自己也只是蹒跚前行之时，就想帮助Bucky跌撞着适应这个世纪。也许他只是在帮他自己。也许他想要留住的东西从来就不属于他。所以他鼓起他全部的勇气，在自己胆怯之前，说出了他需要说的话。

 

“如果你想搬出去，我会帮你找个地方。”

 

一阵漫长痛苦的叹息从电话那头传来。“那不是我的意思，Steve。我从来就不想呆在没有你的地方。”

 

“我能想起有相当长的一段时间你不想让我呆在你身边。”一年前左右，Steve跟Sam追着他跑遍了全世界，每一次他们接近他时都会被揍到惨兮兮，直到终于，终于，Bucky看着他然后说， _Steve，求你_ 。

 

“我只是在欲擒故纵，”Bucky说。“而且我对你还特殊优待了呢，没用刀子或者枪什么的。”

 

“是啊，你可真是块儿宝石。”

 

“你喜欢我。”

 

“我喜欢，”Steve说。“上帝啊救我。”

 

Bucky笑了起来，他温柔的笑声传进Steve的耳中。Steve想，他这颗可怜的心脏将永远不能从这场谈话中恢复了，不管有没有血清。

 

“还记得人们必须走到电报厅去打电话的时候吗？”过了好一会儿，Bucky说。

 

“如果你真的幸运的话，你的房子里可能会有台电话。”

 

“对咱们来说太贵啦。”

 

“说起来，你又能给谁打电话呢？”

 

“我最好的朋友呗，在我上厕所的时候。”

 

“Bucky。你想不想让我过去接你？”

 

“我能自己买烟和鸡蛋，Steve。”

 

“记得别用自助结账就行，好吗？即使……跟人说话看起来像是你目前最不想做的事。”

 

“为什么不行？”

 

“那个机器从来不按你的意思来，那比跟人交谈要糟糕多了。所以排上队，用上你的舞厅专用微笑来迷掉收银员的裤子，你就会平安无事了。”

 

电话里传来几声慢吞吞的脚步声，然后是Bucky的手机滑落掉在了瓷砖地上的“咔嗒”声和一声模糊的诅咒。

 

“抱歉，”片刻后Bucky说。

 

“没事儿。”

 

“我很高兴，你知道吧？”

 

“嗯？为什么？”

 

“你和我，在这儿。我很开心，真的。即使在我看起来不是那样高兴的时候。”

 

“噢。”

 

“我们一会儿见，好吗？我得走了。”

 

他在Steve来得及卷起舌头说出“ _再见，Buck_ 。”之前就挂断了电话。

 

————————————————————————

 

Bucky过了好一段时间才对因特网有点兴趣。他打起字来小心翼翼地，即使键盘的设计构造跟打字机的根本一模一样，而Bucky当年可是个打字高手，现在他依旧用二指禅戳着键盘。

 

 

“这可不一样，”在Steve问他时他说道。“打字机有高低分层，而且你得用力敲击每个字母，对吧？而这个呢，我不知道。就好像我一个失误，写出来的东西就完全不同了。”

 

 

“我们可以把自动纠错关上，”Steve说。“最起码这样打错字的话，你就不会浪费那么多纸了。”

 

 

“还记得在完美的一页的最后一个字上犯错的时候吗？”

 

 

“拜托，Buck，”Steve说。“我想忘记那感觉。”

 

 

但他没办法完全忽略因特网。最终，在Steve无意间听到一场Tony Stark和Rhodes上校的争论，之后便忙着上网查George Clinton的唱片目录时，Bucky以一副满不在乎的神情竖在了Steve办公室门口。

 

 

“那么，像你说过的那样，它就像个巨型百科全书？”Bucky问道。“有所有我可能想要查到的条目？”

 

 

Steve转动办公椅以正面着Bucky。“除此之外，”他说。“人们还用它来构建小型网络社区，或者玩游戏，或看视频和图片，还可给

朋友和家人发信息，或者记录他们的生活。它还可发布新闻，办理银行业务，而且你可以不必再离开你的房子就能买东西。从某种方面说，因特网真是令人惊叹。”

 

 

“你在上面都干些什么？”

 

 

Steve耸了耸肩。答案是——他不就是陷入维基百科的深渊就是在看油管上的小动物视频——这听起来可没什么卖点。

 

 

“上面有关于你的东西吗？”Bucky问。

 

 

Steve红着脸点了点头，Bucky的眼睛亮了起来。

 

 

“那是什么表情，Rogers？”他说。“我要知道是什么让你变成这个颜色了。”

 

 

“网上有很多关于我的东西，”Steve说，像是在透露一个秘密。“照片和画像还有论坛和八卦网站。还有，呃，一个网络迷因【meme啦……大家懂的】。”

 

 

“啥是迷因？”

 

 

“有点像是个不断进化的玩笑，我猜。”Steve说。“有人某天照了一张我表情很迷惑的照片并发到了网上。大家都觉得那照片相当有趣，所以他们就在照片上加了字让它更有趣些。有成千上万的版本。它们被统一称作‘被生活吓到的队长’，但我不懂为什么这么叫。Tony有一整套的收藏，如果你想跟他要点儿看的话。”

 

 

“你就不能给我找张看看吗？”而且Bucky看起来那么该死的充满期待，Steve根本提不起拒绝他的勇气。他叹了口气找出一张非常温和的。

 

 

“50美元的牛仔裤？”第一行写着。“快拿我的嗅盐来。”

 

 

Bucky戳了戳数字化的Steve迷惑的怪相，哼了一声。“真有趣，”他说。“我也想照一张这种蠢照片。”

 

 

“哈，哈。”Steve假笑。

 

 

“我打赌我能做出比这个更好笑的。”

 

 

“不，他们只会决定把你叫做被生活吓到的中士，而我会永远嘲笑你的。”

 

 

Bucky鄙视地瞥了他一眼，一扭肩便朝电脑走了过来。Steve滑动椅子向后撤，给他腾出地方来，但他身上的热度依旧渗入Steve的皮肤。他的臀部正好悬在Steve大腿上方，而Steve正千方百计地看向别处。天花板。赤褐色砂石的天花板很棒。又高……又什么的。

 

 

一阵哔剥声，然后是Bucky不满地摔鼠标的声音，但最后Bucky惊叫了一声。而当Steve伸长脖子绕过Bucky看向电脑屏幕时，他正面对着谷歌图片搜索的“Steve Rogers”结果页面。有些是旧时的照片，有些是他曾参与的采访相片，有些是街拍。而还有一些是被处理过的，他的脸跟一具不属于他的赤裸身体组合在一起。

 

 

“那不是我！”

 

 

“噗，我知道，Steve，”Bucky说，一边点击着那些裸露的图片。“我看够你穿着内衣在屋里闲逛的样子了，这个蠢大个跟你一点儿也不像。”

 

 

“这就是……挺怪。”Steve弓起背缩起双肩，感觉前所未有地在意自己因为那些被P过的图片而爆发。

 

 

“噢，上帝啊，”Bucky说，然后Steve便看到了一张两个男人的动图，阴茎进入密所，而另一个阴茎晃动着，而其中一个阴茎属于一个非常像Steve的家伙。

 

 

“天哪，”Steve惊叫，然后他的手盖上Bucky放在鼠标上的手，匆忙地去关那张图。“那一个 _绝对绝对_ 不是我。”当那个页面关闭之后他便猛地弹开。

 

 

“不，那个鼻子一点不像你。”Bucky后退一步低头看着Steve，歪嘴一笑。“我猜在谷歌上查世界上最美的男人时，就应该期待看到一些淫秽图片的，对吧？”

 

 

Steve抬头看向Bucky的时候感觉得到自己的脸皱了起来。Bucky叹了口气，移开了视线，一手爬梳过自己的头发。

 

 

“别那样开我玩笑，”Steve说。“太不厚道了，好么？”

 

 

“是谁在开玩笑？”Bucky说，目光移了回来，手在身侧握成了拳。他眉间形成了一道深深的褶皱。“你一定是世上最迟钝的——上帝啊，Steve，我还需要做些什么才能让你明白？”

 

 

Steve咽了口唾沫，摇了摇头。Bucky慢慢向他的椅子走近，好像正在接近一只可能会随时逃窜的动物。然后，他抬起手温柔地抚上Steve的下巴，另一只手拢住他脑后的金发，他跨立在Steve的腿上，然后慢慢压低身子小心地坐到上面，舒适地靠在他身上。他将前额与Steve的相抵。

 

 

“你还好吗？”他说，而Steve能感觉到Bucky的声音在他唇上震动。他抬起双臂搂上了Bucky的腰背。

 

 

“我那么努力，”Steve轻声说。“不要求太多。不去求得比我应得的更多。”

 

 

“我猜尽管一个人没有经历大萧条，但却没办法摆脱自己心里的大萧条。”Bucky说。“但你必须知道，Steve。我一直以来有多么想要你。”

 

 

Steve将一个轻吻印在Bucky唇上，Bucky张开双唇让他进入。他战栗着，Bucky则发出了一声呜咽，而Steve终于允许自己拥有他一直以来想要的一切。

 

 

 

————————————————————————

  
  


Bucky的厨艺烂到没救了。麻烦的是，Steve更糟，如果他试图做菜的话他很有可能会把谁毒死或者引起一场烧光整个城区的大火。这听起来很荒谬，但他就是能造成如此惨烈的后果。

 

“这TM的怎么可能？”Bucky提高声音喊道，当Steve把头探进厨房查看时，他发现Bucky正狂按着烤箱上的所有按键，好像它们能够给他个答案。

 

“出什么事儿了？”Steve问。

 

Bucky转过身来，瞪大双眼，伸手指向身边的烤盘里堆得满满的烤全子鸡。一团焦炭。

 

“它们里面还是冻着的呢，Steve！就像冰原！”

 

“额。”

 

“我一切步骤都是按照Rachel Ray【美国一档烹饪节目主持人】说的那样做的！”

 

“我们可以出去吃晚餐，”Steve说。

 

“我们总是出去吃晚餐。”Bucky说。“我本打算给你做点儿什么的。”

 

Steve的胃温暖地扑腾着，而这种感觉自从他跟Bucky确定在一起之后已经快该死的变成常态了。他动作利落地靠到Bucky身侧，然后将一个湿漉漉地亲吻‘吧唧’一口落在Bucky颈侧。Bucky大笑起来，发出一声嫌弃的呻吟，然后一边推开Steve一边擦着他留下的口水。

 

“我 _一定要_ 给你做点儿什么。”他说。

 

“你能明天再给我做吗？我的胃已经隆隆响了。”

 

“好吧，”Bucky说。“今天先吃墨西哥菜。但在这之后我们要去超市购物，好吗？”

 

“这可是个约会。”

 

Bucky翻了个白眼，溜出了Steve的双臂。“对，你最好想办法把超市之旅变得浪漫起来。”

 

“我会在农产品区吻你。”

 

“就在红薯的正前方。”

 

“快来，jerk。”Steve说，拍了拍Bucky的肩膀。“咱们去吃晚餐。”

 

Bucky看起来一副饱受折磨的样子，但还是跟着Steve走出厨房，把脚蹬进他的靴子里。

 

“你知道，他们现在有很多棒极了的脏话了，”Bucky说。“人们甚至可以把词揉到一起，发明一个新词。有点儿创意好么，Steve。”

 

“我用经典的就行，”Steve说。“人们都觉得我走复古风。”

 

Bucky爆发出一声大笑。

 

“好吧，我觉得你是个asshat【傻帽】还是个douchenugget【灌洗新手……啥？！】。”

 

“是啊是啊，”Steve说。“快把你的傻帽挪出门外不然我就要把它夹在门框上了。”

 

他们出去的路上，Bucky拍了Steve的屁股，Steve掐了他一下，然后他们走到了人行道上，紧贴着并行，他们的手不停地挨蹭着彼此。

 

**END**


End file.
